


Doctor Dawkins

by PhantomDrake97



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDrake97/pseuds/PhantomDrake97
Summary: This is a little idea I decided to work on in my boredom of a crossover of 101 Dalmatian Street and Doctor Who.I intend to make this a multi chapter series so more will be added as I finish them.Synopsis: The Doctor has woken up in Camden Town in the form of some pup named Dawkins, as he tries to piece together who he is he discovers that pups are disappearing from the house and no one even remembers there being them. Will the Doctor be able to solve the mystery of his identity in time to find out where the missing pups are along with the memories of everyone else? There's only one way to find out. Allons y!
Kudos: 1





	Doctor Dawkins

A strange explosion could be heard ringing throughout all of the small British streets of Camden Town. A flash of light, a smell of sulfur in the air, a group of people all looking in confusion towards a small house with paint splotches all over. After a long silence, the hustle and bustle of the town resumed as people pushed the strangeness out of their mind. Weird things had been happening for a few weeks now and everyone had gotten use to turning a blind eye to the strangeness of it all. Unbeknownst to all the civilians, an old school police phone box had somehow found its way into the yard of the odd house. Out stumbled a rather small, even for its age, dalmatian pup covered in a rather relatively, human sized coat. It took the pup a moment to shake off the article and reorient themselves with their surroundings. 

“Right then, that’s certainly not how I thought things would go… Where is this place?” The dalmatian began sniffing the air with a confused face, the face of someone who is completely and utterly lost in unfamiliar territory. “This seems like Earth, but I can’t quite tell.” He put a paw to his mouth before jumping back with confusion and taking a closer look to confirm that he was indeed a dog. Rather strange thing to happen he thought, one of the few thoughts that most prominently stood out among the noise of his busy mind as he tried to make sense of it all. Before he could take another step, he heard the sound of someone approaching him calling out the name “Dawkins.” The unknown dog pondered the name for a bit, certain it was buried someone in his mind before the source of the voice was standing right in front of him looking down. A somewhat tall dalmatian with a peculiarly familiar ear pattern stood in front of him calling out once more for this familiar name. 

“What did you do to your collar Dawkins, I’ve never seen you wearing that before.” Dylan pointed down at the muddy brown tie he was wearing, as Dylan’s eyes drifted up towards the old police box behind him. The name did strike him as being off but the amnesiac thought it would be much easier to simply adopt this new persona until he could recall more of his past. “I don’t know where you got that thing, but you really shouldn’t be outside. Mom and Dad have been worried sick about where you went!” Dylan pointed at the police box before pulling Dawkins by his arm and bringing him into the house. As the older dalmatian led Dawkins through the strange house that he had never seen before, he couldn’t help but be impressed by the strange machines all around. The two passed by what looked to be a wall of family portraits as Dawkins mind made quick notes of the number and names of all he could see. Including parents, there were one hundred and one total, ‘They must have a rather large family, or maybe that’s how big all families are?’ Dawkins thoughts seemed muddy and unfocused as he tried to process what was going on, and more importantly, who exactly was he? 

After a few minutes walking through the house, the dog leading him had brought him to a large room that housed several medical equipment. Two dogs, clearly much older than the one who brought him here, stood by with worried looks on their faces. Dawkins thought for a moment to ask who they were but the two ran up to him and embraced him, a feeling he faintly remembered washing over him. “You’re not hurt are you? Delilah, you should check him out make sure he’s okay…” The male dog seemed panicked and full of worry whereas the female seemed calm and composed. She took a deep breath and gave him a onceover, without going too in-depth with her procedures. Everything seemed fine at first but as she was finishing her examination, she decided to listen to Dawkins heart. Her eyes widened in shock as she could distinctly hear the beating of two hearts, and she took a step back. “I’m not sure what kind of experiments you’ve been working on, but something is definitely off about you. Dylan, go make sure the other 88 pups are alright, will you?” Delilah spoke in a calm and reassuring voice as she sighed and put away her tools. 

“What did you say?” Dawkins questioned as Dylan was stopped before he left to do a cursory glance at the pups. “What? Did you hit your head or something and forget how many siblings you had?” Dylan chuckled a bit as he joked to Dawkins. “No. No, this is all wrong. Why are there so many more photos if there’s only 88 others? That doesn’t make any sense! There are 101 separate pictures in the hall.” Dawkins voiced housed a hint of concern, he knew that he had heard of something like this before, but he couldn’t tell from where it came from. “I think you just miscounted; I know it can be hard to keep track of them all after some time.” Dawkins decided to take some time to think about it, he was positive he didn’t miscount. But if he was right, where did all the others go? And why don’t these three remember there being more in the first place?


End file.
